Protected Love
by sorakairi forever
Summary: Its been 2 year since kairi last saw her beloved sora and is worried for his safty. while sora donald and goofy r still searching for the door to the light so they can free king mickey and riku as sora tries to find the door somone is trying to find him


A/N This is my first fic so plz take it easy and i give all my stories credits to Sora's Girl 1333 (Princess Kairi) and Everlasting Lasting Darkness (Princess Kiari) This chapter is just thhe intro yhe next chapter will be up in GOD knows when so it might take a while

Disclaimer:

orakairi forever: If i owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldnt be writting this fic so I dont on kh or any charechters exept Reno that is.

Reno: hey i belong to final fantasy 7.

sorakairi forever: (slaps forehead) for the one millionth time you are not the Reno from final fantasy 7 and besides that Reno is cool.

Reno: Oh hey! whats that supposed to mean are u trying to say I'm not cool?

sorakairi forever: Yup.

Reno: HEY! takes out oblivion&oathkeeper.

sorakairi forever: Uhh where did u get those?

Reno: I stole them from Sora.

Donald: "Sora watch out darkside"!

Sora: turns around reaches for keyblades not their hey wheres my... gets knocked out bydarkside.

Reno: now either you say I'm cool or... raises keyblades.

sorakairi forever: Hey I own YOU YOU cant't hurt me!

Reno: Wanna bet?

sorakairi forever: Uh Oh umm I better run enjoy the story though and review if u want (yells andstarts running like a maniac)

Reno:hey get back here!

Protected Love

SORA (main charecter)

Hi my name is Sora. A.k.a. the keyblade master, ooh how much I hate being called that. Anyway after my island was destroyed I

received the keyblade and set on a journey to find my two best friends, Riku and Kairi. Along the way I joined forces with Donald and

Goofy who needed my help finding their king. Since they needed my help and they said they would help me look for my friends we

became a team. We met many friends and foes along the way. We were an unstoppable team until we got to Hollow Bastion and Riku

(who had joined forces with the dark to help Kairi, who had lost her heart) took the keyblade from me and since Donald and Goofy

were told to stick with the key followed Riku. I had almost lost all hope, when I realized I didn't need the key I could save Kairi without

it and that my heart was my true weapon. After a talk with Riku I got my keyblade back and beat him in a fight with the help of Donald

and Goofy who had joined with me again. Not long after, I learned Kairi's heart was inside me and I fought with Ansem to protect it.

After I won he disappeared and I saw his keyblade which unlocked unlocked peoples hearts,so I sacrificed my heart to free Kairi's

heart and became a heartless and almost forgot everything, that is until I heard Kairi call me who saw me even as a heartless and saw a

light which brought me back. After I sealed Hollow Bastion Kairi gave me her lucky charm and made me promise I'd bring it back.

When I attached the charm to the key it became the Oathkeeper and it was my favorite keyblade. After that, I went to the end of the

world and beat Ansem yet again and sealed Kingdom Hearts, the door to the dark, locking Riku and king Mickey inside and saw Kairi

going back to Destiny Island, I promised her that I would come back. Donald, Goofy and me went off to search for the door to the light

so Riku and king Mickey could go home too.

Riku (Sora's best friend)

Hi I'm Riku the true keyblade master but when I chose the darkness, the keyblade chose Sora. When I was with the dark, I started to

hate Sora and even fought against him. When I realized what I was doing was wrong, it was too late. Ansem had taken control over my

body, but Sora, even after what I did to him, still came to help me. After he beat Ansem, I had to take my punishment and was locked

behind Kingdom Hearts with the king, who became a good friend of mine and always gave me hope but as time goes by, I'm beginning

to think what if Sora doesn't find the door in time and we are eaten by the heartless, I just hope he hurries up.

Mickey (the king)

Hi, the name's Mickey. I'm the king of the Disney castle, but when I saw the stars going out, I went to find what was happening. I told

Goofy and Donald to find the key bearer and stick with him as I tried to fight the darkness. I got trapped and got locked behind

Kingdom Hearts with Riku and now we're waiting till Sora finds the door to the light, which I hope is soon or Riku and me will never be

able to go home. I hope my help reaches Sora in time.

Goofy & Donald (the kings friends)

On the kings orders, we found the keybearer and now we're look for the door to the light so we can finally go home with our king.

Kairi (Sora's love)

Hi, I'm Kairi. I'm one of the princesses of heart and I await Sora's return on our home of the Destiny Islands. Even though he promised

to return I'm beginning to worry, it has been a long time and I'm worried for his safety.

Reno(the keyblade protector in other words me)

I'm the keyblade protector my destiny to find and protect the keyblade master. I once met a king and he told me about my destiny and

about the keyblade master. Though I do not know why fate chose me, I do not question it because I have learned doing so, only brings

misery. To me nothing is more dear to me than a friend, not even my own life, ever since I met this king I have been looking for the

keyblade master and when I find him, I shall protect him through all danger with my life. And even if I die, I will die protecting a friend

just as someone had done for me before.

A/N I hope you liked it the next chapter won't be up for awhile and you could review if u want butI doubt I'll get any even if i don"t i'll still update but it will take awhile so Please R&R (I've always wanted to say that)


End file.
